1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to that coterie of devices suitable for facilitating manual lifting, leveraging and transportation of notably massive loads of earthen and also, for example, building materials or debris.
2. Related Art
The art disclosed in the herewith submitted Information Disclosure Statement somewhat relates to but does not anticipate the instant invention.